Daffodil's Dream
by DaisyHeart
Summary: This is the story of my warrior, Daisyheart/Daffodil, who is Firestar's niece. Story takes you throughout her life, you will see the battle with the Dark Forest, finding Stripepaw, battles with the other Clan's, and so on. Filled with quests, prophecy's, and tons of new cats. Replaces The Last Hope. Please read and review :)
1. Allegiances & Prologue

_**Daffodil's Dream**_

***I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! ERIN HUNTER DOES!**** I only own Daffodil/Daisyheart (kit/paw/star), any other characters not mentioned in any of her books, and the story.***

****This book would replace The Last Hope****

*****BUT feel free to take Deerpaw and Littlepaw*****

******I did not copy maddyk Wolfbark! She and I accutally wrote this together so if we have any slight differences please forgive us**********

Allegiances (As of chapter 1)

_Thunderclan_

Leader Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy  Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat  Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors

Graystripe-long-haired white tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Foxpaw

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Lightningstrike- gray-and-black tabby tom with blue eyes

Thunderboom-blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Sevenwhisker-brown tom with bits of gray and only seven whiskers

Apprentice: Dogpaw

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Deerpaw

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice: Littlepaw

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Sharptooth-dark brown-and-white tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Bearpaw

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Apprentice: Cherrypaw

Icecloud-white she-cat

Hawkclaw-white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Wolfpaw

Reedpelt-brown tom with darker spots

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Apprentice: Molepaw

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Hollyleaf-black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices

Dogpaw-small blue-gray tom

Bearpaw-long-furred white tom with blue eyes

Wolfpaw-gray-and-black tabby tom with green eyes

Foxpaw-long-furred white she-cat with blue eyes, former kittypet

Sandpaw-cream-and-tan she-cat

Littlepaw-small light brown she-cat

Deerpaw-big dark brown tom

Cherrypaw- ginger she-kit

Molepaw-brown-and-cream tom

Queens

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Lilykit, a dark tabby she-kit with white patches, and Seedkit, a very pale ginger she-kit)

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Daisy-cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Stripekit, a gray-and-dark gray tabby tom with a black stripe and blue eyes)

Elders

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy-plump tabby tom, a former loner, with a gray muzzle

_Shadowclan_

Leader Blackstar-large white tom with one jet black forepaw

Deputy Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Medicine Cat Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Warriors

Oakfur-small brown tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Apprentice: Shadowpaw

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt-tortiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose-tortiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Redwillow-mottled brown-and-ginger tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

Pinenose-black she-cat

Ferretclaw-cream and gray tom

Starlingwing-ginger tom

Apprentice

Shadowpaw-black tom with brown eyes

Queens

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out in all angles

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat (mother to Smokefoot's kit, Ravenkit, a long- furred dark brown she-kit with black tail and paws)

Elders

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

_Windclan_

Leader Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy Ashfoot-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

Warriors

Crowfeather-dark dray tom

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Whiskerpaw

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Furzepaw

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Boulderpaw

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large mark on her forehead

Apprentices

Whiskerpaw-light brown tom

Furzepaw-gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderpaw-large pale gray tom

Queen

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat (mother to Leaftail's kits, Amberkit, a brown-and-light brown spotted she-cat, and Twigkit, a brown-and-black tabby with light brown patches shaped like petals and brown eyes)

Elders

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Tornear-tabby tom

_Riverclan_

Leader Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy  Reedwhisker-black tom

Apprentice: Hollowpaw

Medicine Cat  Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice: Willowshine

Warriors

Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Troutpaw

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Honeypaw

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Apprentice: Mossypaw

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Apprentice: Rushpaw

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Apprentice: Bravepaw

Apprentices

Hollowpaw-dark brown tabby tom

Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Troutpaw-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossypaw-brown-and-white she-cat

Rushpaw-light brown tabby tom

Silverpaw-white-and-gray tabby tom with silver claws

Honeypaw-small white she-cat with brown eyes

Bravepaw-large gray tom

Queens

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat (mother to Pebblefoot's kits, Bluekit, a pale blue-gray she-kit with blue eyes, Graykit, a mottled she-kit with blue eyes, and Whitekit, a white she-kit with gray paws and blue eyes)

Elders

Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

_Cats Outside the Clans_

Smoky-muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Floss-small gray-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace

Princess-light brown tabby she-cat, distinctive white chest and paws, bright pink collar (lives with Momo, Cheese, and Blizzard, who's her mate)

Blizzard-large, long-furred white tom, blue eyes, and bright blue collar (lives with Momo, Cheese, and Princess, who's his mate)

Momo-black she-cat with white markings, blue eyes, and a purple collar (lives with Princess, Blizzard, and Cheese, who's her mate)

Cheese-fire like ginger tom with green eyes, green collar, and white markings (Firestar's and Princess' brother, lives with Princess, Blizzard, and Momo, who's his mate)

Daffodil-fire like ginger she-kit with green eyes, green collar, and white markings (Momo and Chesse's kit)

Blacky-black she-kit with white markings, blue eyes, and purple collar (Daffodil's sister)

Stripe-black tom with white markings, blue eyes, and black collar (Daffodil's brother)

Goldy-fire like ginger tom with blue eyes, white markings, and a blue collar (Daffodil's brother)

Sunny-fire like ginger-and-black tom with green eyes, white underbelly, and red collar (Daffodil's brother)

_Other Animals_

Midnight-a star-gazing badger who lives by the sea

_Dark Forest Trainees_

Applefur, Beetlewhisker, Birchfall, Blossomfall, Breezepelt, Furzepaw, Harespring, Hollowflight, Icewing, Ivypool (Spy), Larkpaw, Minnowtail, Mousewhisker, Ratscar, Redwillow, Sunstrike, Thornclaw, and Tigerheart.

_Dark Forest Members_

Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear

Darkstripe-dark gray tabby tom

Thistleclaw-uneven mottled gray tom with white markings

Mappleshade-long-furred ginger-and-white she-cat

Brokenstar-huge dark brown tabby tom, blind

Clawface-strong brown tom

Tigerstar-huge dark brown tabby tom with unusual long claws

Hawkfrost-large dark brown tabby tom with white underbelly

Maggottail-very pale ginger tom with baleful eyes and maggot filled tail

Shredtail-dark brown tabby tom with injured tail

Silverhawk-pale gray tabby tom

Snowtuft-white tom with large scar from belly to ear

Sparrowfeather-small mottled brown tabby she-cat

Prologue

"Star, why am I giving Firestar the gift of infinite lives? It is a great honor, but why not let Blue-" Daisyheart questioned the Starclan leader, until he cut her off.

"Many reasons, young one. He was the first Clan cat you ever met, he is your kin, and he holds a quest belonging to you and your kin…"The silvery, star filled cat broke off.

"A quest? What kind of quest? What will my kin have to do in it? Wait, am I still in it if I am dead?" Daisyheart asked, realizing she most likely wouldn't be in the quest.

"I can say no more." As he spoke a flame of fire appeared.

Daisyheart gasped at the sight. Looking around, she was surprised to see no one shocked, besides her and Wolfbark. Suddenly, the fire rapidly turned into a cat. Firestar. Daisyheart realized that she would be giving the gift soon.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

"Kits, wake up!" A gentle voice called to her five kits, waking them up slowly. "Princess is here." Daffodil blinked her eyes open and saw her mother, Momo sitting by her and her siblings.

"Hi mommy!" Daffodil squeaked, tumbling over to her, stepping on her brother, Sunny's paw.

"Watch it!" Sunny hissed, getting up and racing to keep up with Momo and his siblings.

The four month old kits were going to meet their kin, Princess outside. She was going to tell them about Firestar, another one of their kin. But only Daffodil seemed excited, she had had multiple dreams of eating freshly killed mouse, of course killed by her, out in the forest, unlike her siblings.

"Hello kits!" A familiar voice greeted, a slender brown kittypet walked out. "Sit down so I can tell you about Firestar, his story is quite long."

The kits plopped down, exhausted from the walk. They listened carefully and quiet. Daffodil was hanging on every word, completely awed, as well as Blacky, her only sister. Whereas her brothers were yawning and flicking a dead beetle to each other.

But where Firestar was, it was chaotic and noisy. A white furred apprentice dashed into the clearing, almost hitting the fallen tree. He panted, his leg letting blood spatter the ground beneath him as he gingerly held it up. His heavy breathing and clumsy entrance brought the clan out of their nests.

"What has happened Bearpaw?" Firestar asked, managing to make his voice heard over the rambling of the clan. The cats quieted down right away at the sound of his voice.

"Deerpaw, Littlepaw, and I went out to hunt because the food pile looked low. When we were chasing a squirrel, it went into Shadowclan's territory. We didn't realize and chased after it." Bearpaw breathed deeply. "No one was hit by a monster, luckily. As we continued our chase, Deerpaw opened his mouth to check where the squirrel went, but instead the stench of Shadowclan hit him and he yowled to us that he smelled other cats." Bearpaw wheezed loudly then continued, "But he was too late. There were three of them, all warriors and much bigger than us. We fought well at first, teaming up and injuring the first cat sending her flying back to her camp. But then the others lunged on top of…." Bearpaw's eyes clouded with pain as he remembered the scene. "D-d-d-e-e-e-e-r-r-r-paw and L-l-l-l-ittl-l-l-l-e-e-pa-w-w-w." His body shook. "Deerpaw instantly fell to the ground, not managing to attack. Littlepaw swerved and fought back but soon was on the ground too." His voice shook with the shock and fear of the moment. "I ran back as fast as I could but-" Bearpaw let out a small yelp of pain, shook violently, and fell down as his leg twitched.

Jayfeather pushed through the crowd, bundles of herbs poking out of his mouth. He leaned down and began working on the apprentice. "He's okay, just suffering from shock. His leg isn't hurt too badly. Now, go back to your own business and listen to Firestar while making a path for me." Jayfeather grumbled as he began to carefully drag the injured apprentice to his den.

"Thank Starclan!" Thunderboom said, relief filled her voice as she went to check up on her injured kit, her mate, Lightningstrike, stayed in the clearing with their other sons.

Firestar took one look at his clan and jumped up onto the HighLedge, no need to call them together. "Okay, I will lead a patrol to fetch Deerpaw and Littlepaw, and fight if we have to. I will take Wolfpaw, Lightningstrike, and Graystripe. Dogpaw, clean up a bit so we have space to walk in carrying them if needed, you can also get help from Deerpaw and Littlepaw's parents. Everyone else continue on, Brambleclaw, give them some stuff to do." Firestar ordered, leaping down at the end as his patrol gathered around him.

The group silently made their way out of the clearing and into the forest. It wasn't hard at all to find where the group of apprentices went, and where the two apprentices remained. All they had to do was follow Bearpaw's blood trail left on the forest floor. The trail stopped right in a thunderpath.

"He was hit by a monster!" Graystripe nodded at the site. The group nodded sadly.

The group scanned the opposite side of the forest for the two apprentices. Then suddelny, as Wolfpaw skimmed his eyes over part of Shadowclan's territory he saw a light brown lump. Littlepaw! Nearby was a darker lump of brown fur, Deerpaw. They were hardly in Shadowclan's territory, but just a bit away from the thunderpath. He stepped forward, about to go get them when Firestar hissed, grabbing his scruff and pulling him back. Seconds later, a monster zoomed by, right where Wolfpaw was seconds before. He whimpered, reminding himself to never be so foolish ever again.

"This time, wait for me to tell you to go." Firestar implied nicely, stepping out of the bush to check for monsters.

Wolfpaw saw him perk his ears up and look solely back and forth. He stepped back when a monster came into sight, zooming past him, ruffling his fur the wrong way. The thunderpath barely remained quiet until two more cars zipped by. Then the thunderpath and air remained quiet and clear.

"GO!" He yowled when no monsters where in sight of could be heard.

Firestar took off running, Wolfpaw right by his side, Graystripe ran in the back of Wolfpaw in case he slipped or stopped, Lightningstrike next to him. They skidded into Shadowclan territory as they heard another monster. Deerpaw laid right in front of them, scratches on his shoulders and rump, a lone bite mark on his neck. A death bite delivered by a trained warrior. There would be no way to save him, his chest no longer rose or fell in a steady beat. But Littepaw's did, but just a bit too fast, abnormal. She was badly scratched all over, bit marks scattered across her, a single massive cut on her chest oozed out blood. By the looks of it, Wolfpaw guessed that they were too late for both of them.

"Graystripe, Lightningstrike, go get Deerpaw's body and bring it over here." Firestar said blankly as the two warriors carefully walked over to the dead apprentice. "Clean him up a bit too."

Wolfpaw carefully walked over to Littlepaw, as if just he walking would end her life. Firestar followed him. The two tom's bent down by her and cleaned her endless wounds. She carefully lifted up her head as Firestar started to clean her chest wound.

"Firestar!" She managed to some-what purr. "We were just trying to help catch prey for the clan." She whispered, looking at him sadly.

"I know, Bearpaw told us." Firestar nuzzled her gently on the head. "You were very brave."

Wolfpaw took his turn to speak, reminding her of all the times they spent together with Deerpaw, Foxpaw, and his brothers. All those times training, practicing battle moves, stalking each other in the nursery, taking tours of the camp, talking at Gatherings, and so on. She purred more, her chest still beating but slowing down a bit now, her breathing a bit deeper.


	3. Chapter 2

***Hey guys! I'll keep working on the story as much as possible, I already have a written draft up to chapter 10, but I know what the whole entire story will have, **_**read review favorite follow**_** * I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS ERIN HUNTER DOES **

_Chapter 2_

Back at the twoleg nest, Princess was just finishing up a bit of Firestar's story. Blacky and Daffodil hanging on every word, shutting their mouth's whenever they felt a yawn come on. Their brothers were fast asleep, Stripe holding the beetle down with his paw and Goldy and Sunny on top of each other.

"And that is how Rusty became Firepaw!" Princess had just finished the part of where Firestar was a kittypet dreaming of going outdoors and having his wish granted…and more.

Daffodil's head was spinning. Not because of how tired she was, not about the fact that a kittypet became a clan cat, not about the clans, not about all the new words like kittypet and foxdung, and not even the leaders receiving nine lives. She was the on the way Princess had just described the clan territory and the twoleg homes, she had said that her house was right on the edge of Thunderclan's territory, but there were never wild cats seen on her fence which was just one house down. She glanced at Blacky, wondering if she was confused. Letting out a sigh of relief, she saw Blacky's confused look.

Daffodil lifted her head to ask Princess about the possible mistake but even before she could blink, Blacky had already begun to speak, "Auntie, how come the way you describe the land and territory not match up with ours?" Blacky cocked her head to the side as she waited for Princess to reply.

"That is just another part of the story Blacky," Daffodil frowned and unsheathed her puny claws and attempted to scratch the grass, "But, I will give you a sneak peek seeing how impatient you are Daffodil. The Clan's moved here when Firestar was just about a year or so into his leadership, now he is almost 8 years! When you mother was expecting both our housefolk moved here into these barns." Princess replied.

"Girls, it is time to go back, come right home when you finish talking with Princess, your brothers are already in the yard." Momo ordered as she jumped over the fence and carried Goldy into the house.

"Wait, if you want to know, I was sitting on the fence about a week ago and I saw this red fur, it looked like a flame. Then these green eyes popped out. I thought it was you Daffodil or your father but low and behold it was Firestar! He said that he lives about 20 houses from here, or from my house to your housefolk's grandparents." Princess whispered to them.

"He's here?" Daffodil squeaked excitedly.

"Yes, and he is coming over tomorrow night, he said he would stay pretty much the whole night." Princess paused glancing down at their eager faces. "I was wondering if you would like to join me?"

"YES PLEASE!" Both of the little kittens squealed, jumping up and down.

"Okay then, go on over and get a good rest!" Princess gently pushed them through the small gap between the two yards. "See you two tomorrow." Princess winked and left them.

The two kittens skipped into their house, whispering to each other all the way in. The curled up together in their blanket and bed and gleefully whispered the whole story they had heard. Daffodil laughed a bit as Blacky shared what she thought he'd look like. They soon fell asleep, purring next to each other.

Back in the forest, Graystripe and Lightningstrike were making their way over to Firstar, Deerpaw's body draped over both of them. Both of their faces showed pain, cats this young didn't deserve to die, they hadn't seen everything they could have.

"Deerpaw!" Littlepaw gasped at the sight of her brother, "He's dead isn't her? Can you put him by me?"

Firestar nodded as Graystripe and Lightningstrike leaned down and gently places Deerpaw's body next to Littlepaw. Firestar knew what he had to do. He watched in silence, as did the others from his patrol, as Littlepaw cleaned his fur back to his normal state.

"Firestar, I truly believe that Deerpaw deserves his warrior name, we just trying to prove that we really loyal to the clan when we hunting. Can you please do him this last favor?" Littlepaw looked up at Firestar, her eyes that were now blurred from sadness, showed love for her dead brother.

"Of course." Firestar replied right away, summoning the saying Bluestar had said to Brightheart the day of her attack. "I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He learned the warrior code and has given up his life in the service of his Clan. Let StarClan receive him as a warrior," Firestar paused, he wasn't quite sure if doing this ritual was meant for an already dead apprentice. He willed himself on, driven by Littepaw's request, and maybe her last one. "He will be known as Deerpelt, for he was brave and trustworthy."

Wolfpaw looked down at his dead clanmate and his sister. He watched as Deerpelt's body let out a slight shudder, his spirit leaving for StarClan. Littlepaw licked his pelt and said goodbye, nothing else but her love for him was evident. His body laid there now, ice cold to the touch, eyes never to open, heart stopped in time. He was in StarClan now, in safe hands. Littlepaw continued to lick his body, her mouth moving silently as she whispered to him. Wolfpaw followed Firestar's actions as they shared tongues with Deerpelt for the last time, the others followed. Wolfpaw leaned over and whispered something into Firestar's ear. In response, Firestar whispered something back and shook his head yes. Firestar walked over to Littlepaw and looked at her.

"Now it is your turn Littlepaw, you deserve it." He spoke, not letting her interrupt him. "I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has learned the warrior code and has given her life in service of the Clan. Let StarClan receive her as a warrior," Firestar felt more confident this time as he performed the ritual. "She will now be known as Littletail, for she is caring and wise. She has proven herself a warrior."

Littletail's eyes sparkled in delight and whispered thank you to Firestar, too touched to speak any louder. She glanced at all of the patrol and said thank you one more time. She laid her head on Deerpelt's and shuddered one last time, her mouth just ending the bye in goodbye. From seeing her brother go on to Starclan, Wolfpaw knew she had gone on too, joining her brother once again. He stepped forward and shared tongues with her one last time, as did the rest of the patrol.

Wolfpaw looked up sadly. He would miss Deerpelt and Littletail, they were fun to be around. As he continued to look, two stars shined and twinkled brightly. _It's them saying goodbye_. Wolfpaw smilled up to them and whispered goodbye, his eyes filled with pain and sadness.


	4. Chapter 3

***Hey guys…and girls I have been working hard on this and since it's summer I will be able to type a lot, I'm actually up to chapter 12 in my written piece and have plans for it all thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated even flames ~DaisyHeart***

_Chapter 3_

"We're going to meet Firestar! Firestar, Firestar, the leader of Thunderclan!" Blacky and Daffodil cheered as they raced to Princess' house with Momo behind them.

"Shhhh!" Hissed Momo warningly, "We don't want to wake up any housefolk. Now come here!"

The kits stopped and waited for their mother, the song running through their heads as they twitched their tails to it. They watched their mother gracefully jump up and over the fence. Daffodil heard some meowing from the other side but couldn't make it out because it was so muffled by the fence, and they were probably whispering. Soon, Momo reappeared on top of the fence, this time with Princess, and then they both jumped down.

Princess picked up Daffodil as Momo picked up Blacky. Blacky seemed to melt right into her mother's pelt. The kits had no idea what they were doing. Seconds later, they realized that they were jumping over the fence, into Princess' yard, to meet Firestar. The first Clan cat the two kits would meet who was also their kin.

Daffodil glanced over to Blacky. Her sister's eyes showed curiousness, yet a bit of fear. She was always the shy kit. Daffodil's eyes were wide with excitement and curiosity, no fear, just pure happiness. She was the brave, daring, and friendly kit. Suddenly, on the other side of the fence, the kits were put down in front of a tom whose pelt looked just like fire.

_He must be Firestar!_ Both kits thought excitedly as their jaws hung down in disbelief. He looked thin and dirty, yet, he looked strong and fierce. His claws looked like daggers, his teeth were blades. _Do all clan cats look like this? _Both kits thought. Daffodil was already dreaming of her with the scars, sharpened teeth, and pointy claws. Blacky nervously eyed the claws as if they would slash her any second.

"Hello!" Firestar spoke, his voice friendly. Blacky squealed and hid behind Daffodil, although she was taller.

"Hi! I'm Daffodil! Are you Firestar? You must be. I wish sooooooo much that I could be able to see all the other clan cats and their homes, especially Thunderclan!" Daffodil replied back happily.

"Ummmmm, hi I'm Blacky…." Blacky smelled the air, opening her mouth just a crack. "Wow! You must be Firestar, you smell different than us!"

"Yes, I am Firestar," He purred amused. "I am going to show you some things and I will continue on the story of my life. As Princess ended…."

"And that is all!" Firestar exclaimed at the end, it was now morning but the kits had managed to stay awake.

He had told them the whole story. Now, the kits understood why the land was so different than the one mentioned in the beginning of the story, the clans had to move because some twolegs were taking over their old forest. Here, there were few twolegs but they lived far away and didn't cause too much trouble. Firestar also took a break and caught them some fresh kill. He also taught them some quick things that kits new, and a couple things apprentices new.

"Thank you Firestar!" The kits squealed, talking his tail purring loudly. Momo and Princess said thank you after them.

"No problem, anything for my two favorite nieces!" He purred, twitching his tail away from their paws.

"We are you're only nieces!" Daffodil teased, pouncing on his tail and holding it down.

Firestar let them waste all their energy as he played with them. He let his mind wonder. The kits didn't ask him why he left his old life, why he enjoyed clan life, and all the other questions he had faced from a kittypet. Every kittypet but these two. Deep inside he promised himself to look carefully at this endge of the territory, maybe someday they would dare to cross over like he did that one day so long ago. Maybe someday these kits would become fierce warriors of Thunderclan.

"I think it's time for us to leave." Momo said purring s the kits fell, their eyes droopy and their tongues out panting. "I'll take Blacky."

"I'll take Daffodil!" Firestar said immediately.

As he carried her, he realized how alike they were, besides her white splotches. Same eye color aw well. She rambled on and on to him all about clan life, using words like kittypet, foxdung, and so on. She whispered goodbye and followed her mom. As he ran through the forest, he couldn't help but think that she would be a great warrior, and Blacky would be too if she wasn't too nervous.


	5. Chapter 4

***Hey fellow fanfictioners! I have the whole plot set up so all I have to do is type and write it! I'll be working hard and I really appreciate your thoughts so review ***

_Chapter 4_

"Blacky! Come one!" Daffodil pleaded from the outside of the abandoned twoleg nest, the side that would take you to the forest, to the clans.

"No!" Blacky protested from inside.

All Daffodil wants to do is go hunting and taste some more mice, except the mouse would be caught by her. She also had a nagging to go and find the clan cats since her family, and Princess and her mate, Blizzard, where so close. They were forced to move here by those stupid evil twolegs, now they had to hunt for themselves.

"Well, I guess I'll go by myself. You can stay with the boys inside. Bye!" She chirped to her sister happily as she turned and walked slowly deeper into the woods, where the clans live.

She slowly made her way, knowing Blacky would cave in and join her. She kept encouraging herself to go slow thinking that Blacky would be coming soon, that she knew her too well and wouldn't want to be stuck with the boys.

"Fine! But you lead." Blacky said, dashing after Daffodil.

Daffodil purred and led their way into the forest. She opened her mouth hopping to catch the smell of prey. Suddenly the smell of prey hit her. Mouse! She dropped into the stalking position as Firestar had shown her. She was about to go into the clearing towards the mouse. But Blacky stopped her by jumping in front of her silently. She flicked her tail, pointing out a black and gray tom with two long claw marks down his side. He was in the crouch, stalking the mouse as well.

"I think it's time we go home." Blacky whispered, nervous.

"No, not without prey. But I think it is time for us to meet our first clan cat who isn't Firestar!" Daffodil hissed back.

She looked at the tom. He was still stalking. She twitched her tail to order Blacky to follow her. She fell back into the stalking position, this time stalking the tom. Her paws seemed to float over the ground since there was no noise at all. She let her eyes drift to the tom. Blacky was standing behind her, totally confused. Finally she realized what her sister was doing and dropped down. Crack! She stepped right on top of a twig, snapping it loudly. Daffodil hissed silently, the tom had obviously heard the break. She tensed her back legs and sprang into the air.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Daffodil yowled as she dashed for the opening, scaring the mouse away.

"Hey you scare-"He was cut off as she landed squarely on his back.

"Ah!" The tom exclaimed, throwing Daffodil off of him off.

"Oof!" She squeaked as she landed awkwardly.

"Sorry…" The tom mewed.

"It's okay!" She bounced around, forgetting the slight pain she felt. "Hey sis! Come out! My names Daffodil and this is my sister Blacky!" Then Daffodil cut off. "You smell like Firestar!"

He stiffened. "You know Firestar?"

"Yeah!" Daffodil nodded, proud to be his kin. "He's my uncle!"

Blacky stepped out of the bushes, trembling. Daffodil took the time to let her eyes scan the tom. He looked around 9 moons old. He was a gray–and-dark-gray tabby tom with a white chest. Piercing green eyes like hers as well, a very close resemblance to Firestar's. She stopped at the two long, oddly shaped claw marks on his side; she couldn't make out what had made them if they were cat or a different animal.

"Can we come back with you? We want to see our uncle!" She asked suddenly, wanting to see the camp.

"Sure." He said, shrugging.

Daffodil jumped and howled around him and her sister. "Yay! Wait what's your name?"

"Wolfpaw." He said smiling. "Follow me kits."

"Do you like Firestar? He's leader right? Does he boss you around? What's life like in a clan? Do you catch your own food?" Daffodil asked rambling out all her questions she had held back.

Wolfpaw stopped and sighed. "Yes. No. Kinda. Fun. Yes." He answered all of the questions with one word.

As soon as they reached the camp Daffodil yelled out. "I know this place!"

She began to sprint down to the leaders den. Ignoring an odd look she got from a white tom. Blacky crawled into camp and slunk after her. Daffodil brushed her pelt comfortingly against Blacky's as they got closer to Firestar's den, hoping he was there. Then she caught sent of his scent.

"Firestar!" Daffodil howled.

Firestar grinned. "Hi kits! This is Sandstorm. You know her from my stories." He said with a wink.

"Nice to meet you kits!" Sandstorm welcomed warmly. "Who brought you here?"

"A tom named Wolfpaw I think it was." Daffodil responded.

"Well, you should be getting back home." Firestar said to them.

"No! We will be good! I promise!" Blacky begged, speaking up. "I'll even keep Daffodil out of trouble!"

"Seems like alot of work." Sandstorm purred. "You can stay here as long as it's alright with your parents."

"Sandstorm, they can't stay here! We have too much cats already and I don't even more reasons for the other clans to call me weak!" Firestar argued.

"I think they have the makings of warriors though. Look at them, Daffodil has the spirit and I bet she is eager to learn. Blacky is patient and I bet she will be easy to teach. You told me all about them only a couple of moon rises ago!" Sandstorm protested.

"Yah! We do!" Daffodil and Blacky squealed.

"Okay tell me about your adventure first." Firestar finally spoke, softening to his nieces.

Daffodil bounced happily, even Blacky seemed to brighten. They rambled on and on about their adventure they went on to get to Thunderclan, including every little detail. Daffodil did most of the story telling as lacky nodded and added in little details. The tom, Wolfpaw, sat near the entrance, listening.

"Oh, Wolfpaw! Come on in!" Firestar exclaimed when he saw Wolfpaw sitting outside his den.

Firestar nodded to Daffodil and Blacky who dashed off to explore the camp, and find the nursery. The kits wandered the camp, receiving stares and a couple hisses from cats, others said hi or just looked and shrugged. As they walked they had begun to wonder if anyone would welcome them in like Firestar did and Sandstorm. Then, a gray, long furred tom walked up to them. Blacky crouched behind Daffodil in fear. Daffodil stood as tail as she could, attempting to size him up.

"Hi kits! I'm Graystripe!" Graystripe looked down at them, his voice was friendly. "I bet you are Blacky." He flicked his tail to Blacky. "And you must be Daffodil." He said looking at Daffodil. "Firestar told me about you two."

"Yep, I'm Daffodil." She spit at her name, it was way too kittypet like. "You're Firestar's best friend right?"

"Exactly." He said with a wink. "Follow me. I'll show you the nursery that's where the kits and queens sleep. My mate is the only one there with one kit, Stripekit who's your age. He is turning out to be medicine cat than warrior." Graystripe led the way with Daffodil almost on top of his paws, Blacky stuck behind her sister.

They walked into a dark, warm space. Daffodil looked around and took note of the size, big enough for a couple of queens. It wasn't hard at all to find Millie and Stripekit since they were the only group of two in the nursery. Millie was a pretty gray tabby she-cat, her kit was long-furred dark-gray-and-light-gray tabby tom with bright blue eyes.

"This is Millie and Stripekit obviously." Graystripe walked over to his mate and kit and slumped down next to them. "You can sleep with us. I'll stay with you guys as well." He curled up and left space for the two kits near his own it. "Get comfy." He whispered as he wrapped his tail around the she-kits, keeping them warm. They both instantly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

***YAY! I have gotten like 5 reviews whoop score XD Thank you to anyone reading, huggies for those who have replied, here's a plushie of Blacky hiding behind Daffodil *Tip: ****underlined words**** are a dream **

_Chapter 5_

"Last kit Momo, you're doing great!" Cheese said calmly to his mate. "There! You are all done! Look at all of them." 

"Wow." Momo purred. "They are all so cute!" As she watched over her kits, her two she-kits crawled clumsily on the floor, together. One looked just like her, and the other just like their father.

Daffodil purred at the sounds and smells she had had the day she was born. Her dreams went on until the dreaded day.

"Daffodil! Blacky! Run! Go ahead! Follow Princess! Run my kits!" Momo yowled, her voice filled with fear as she grabbed Sunny.

Daffodil sped ahead, Blacky practically on her tail. They ran as fast as they could. They had no idea what was happening, all they knew was that Princess' and Blizzard's housefolk were dead and would never come back. As they caught up to Princess and her mate, Daffodil saw her brother Stripe in their aunt's mouth; their uncle-in-law carried a bunch of blankets. 

"Hurry!" Princess yowled as she gave Blizzard Stripe after he reappeared on the fence. "Momo! Cheese! They're behind you! RUN!" 

Blacky shivered with fear besides Princess and Daffodil. Daffodil could see the tom housefolk's chasing after her parents and brothers, some sort of stick in their hands that let out little pebbles near the cats. They had all waken to this repeated banging and the screaming of housefolk. Blacky was picked up by Blizzard and went over the fence; Daffodil had managed to fit in his mouth too. He told them to run straight right away.

"Jump!" They heard their aunt yell as she jumped the fence along with their parents, brothers hanging in their mouths. 

Momo and Sunny jumped over first. Cheese and Goldy cleared the fence next as Princess leapt over and scooped up Stripe, running s fast as she could. Blizzard was already ahead of all of them. Behind the fence where more banging sounds, followed by sirens. They streaked lower to the ground and ran harder than ever. Soon, the two she-kits were behind them all.

"Faster Blacky!" Daffodil managed to say between gasps for breath.

They all ran for what seemed like forever until they reached an empty house. New to them but its appearance looked old, parts of the roof where gone, there were no windows, door gone, and grass peaked through the bottom of the floor. They all huddled in the back corner, blankets made a nest for them all. 

"Mom, what happened?" Blacky asked after she finally caught her breath. 

"Our housefolk where shot, and killed." Momo breathed deeply. "The housefolk who killed ours were coming after us. The banging was guns. The police will get them, no need to fear my kits. Come close now." She wrapped her tail around all five of her kits, Cheese protectively wrapped around them on the other side. 

"You two were very brave." Cheese said between yawns. "Rest up, we will hunt tomorrow." 

Daffodil didn't hate her name that night. She cried softly for her twolegs. She never knew anything so mean could happen. She snuggled closer to Blacky and eventually fell asleep to her sister's breath. 

Daffodil woke with a jolt. _Just a dream_ she thought as she blinked. She was in the Thunderclan nursery. That event had happened only 7 sun rises ago. Her parents had decided to send them to Firestar, hoping they would get food and shelter.

"Good morning Daffodil!" Graystripe said happily. "Blacky's outside with Millie and Stripekit, eating."

Daffodil followed him out and noticed how everyone was waking up and fathering under Firestar's den where he stood. She quickly gobbled up a tiny mouse. Everyone was out now. Wolfpaw stood proudly in the front, Lightningstrike and Thunderboom licking him. His brother, Bearpaw, stood jealously next to Cherrypaw, Foxpaw, and Molepaw, gossiping with them.

"Hey, did you have that dream again last night?" Blacky asked Daffodil, startling her.

"Yah, but I'm fine." She replied with a flick of the tail.

"Hi, I'm Millie! Sorry I didn't introduce myself last night; I was already asleep with Stripekit." Millie said. "You do look a lot like Firestar. Stay near each other!" She said as she walked away to join Graystripe.

"Hi!" The tom squeaked. "I'm Stripekit; you're future medicine cat apprentice. I'm going to sit by Jayfeather." He dashed off and sat by a gray tom, his eyes were strikingly blue but had a haze, he was blind.

Blacky twitched her tail to signify Daffodil to follow her as she led her to a tom in the back of the gathering. He wanted to talk to them.

***If you couldn't tell, Daffodil's housefolk were robbed and murdered along with Princess' and the cats ran all the way to Thunderclan territory to live in the abandoned twoleg nest. Please read, review, favorite, and add ***


	7. Chapter 6

***Sorry about the long wait...I got lazy give me some slack it's summer...or was anyways here is the next chapter, the truth about Daffodil's twolegs will be told to a cat, a change in Wolfpaw's relationships with his brothers will burst, and 1 cat will say goodbye to clan life!***

_Chapter 6_

"Hi, I'm Dogpaw, Wolfpaw's brother." The tom introduced himself as soon as the two she-kits got close to him. "I was wondering if you can um tell me about kittypet life." He stumbled as he asked nervously.

"Sure." Daffodil's heart skipped a beat. She barely knew about kittypet life, just enough to say what it felt, smelled, tasted, sounded, and looked like since she had spent only 4 moons as a kittypet, and for most of the time she was with her mother.

"Um, I would rather go and sit with Stripekit if that's okay." Blacky said getting up and walking away, the whole twoleg topic was sensitive to her still.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know she would be so sad." Dogpaw immediately apologized.

"It's okay, she will get past it soon." Daffodil replied.

She went on and on about her previous life as a kittypet. While she answered his none stop questions, she missed Wolfpaw becoming a warrior and getting his warrior name, Wolfbark. She had also missed her first clan meeting. But she had been able to let go of all her feelings of her kittypet life, which would hopefully stop the nightmares.

"Thank you Daffodil!" Dogpaw sighed. "Kittypet life…." He stopped as the meeting ended.

She watched as Bearpaw walked straight up to Wolfbark, his tail bristling with anger. Their mouths moved with words that she couldn't make out. Then al sudden he stormed away, following the other apprentices to their den. Wolfbark dejectedly walked over to her and his other brother. She smiled and waved her tail. She was about to say I but Dogpaw interrupted her.

"Wolfpaw-"He began. "Oh yeah, its Wolf_bark_ now isn't it? Well, Daffodil was just telling me about the twolegplace. It doesn't sound too bad. I think I'm going to leave tomorrow to become a kittypet, I feel left out, not strong enough here and I know I won't be left out with twolegs to take care of me. No matter what you say will encourage me to stay. I'm going tomorrow like it or not." Dogpaw turned and left to the apprentices den.

"Wolfbark, I'm so sorry!" Daffodil squealed, regretful. "I didn't think that would give him the idea to leave! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry, he has been having dreams of leaving and becoming a kittypet, he says so when he's asleep. My family has been waiting for him to say he's leaving…now he is. But I'll live. What I don't understand is why you didn't cheer for me? This the happiest moment in my life!" Wolfbark replied.

"I was trying but Dogpaw kept asking me questions about twolegs and being a kittypet and I guess I just forgot about the meeting. I really meant to cheer for you, I promise." Daffodil replied truthfully.

"When we went to talk to your parent, they said that they weren't hunting, that they were staying there because your twolegs died!" Wolfbark replied. "You lied to me. Well there's your first lesson of what not to do in a clan, there will be plenty more since they said you can stay."

"I'm sorry Wolfbark, it's just that I really want to join Thunderclan and I knew you would feel bad for me after I lost my twolegs but I don't want to be treated special because of that, I want to be treated like a Thunderclan kit. Blacky went along with it because we trust each other; I know she's sorry too." Daffodil replied truthfully.

"How did your twolegs die?" Wolfbark asked, calming down, she was only just a kit.

Daffodil's eyes clouded with memories, she seemed to be in a different world. "I was running….loud noises everywhere….my twolegs-Jack, Amy, Al, Mary, shouted….then they….they were gone. The evil…..evil twolegs came….after us…..coming for us! The fence…. the barn…."

Wolfbark shushed her with his tail gently across her mouth. "Um, Daffodil I just wanted to know the basics, not all the details. Especially since they obviously haunt you." He replied gently.

Daffodil breathed in deeply. "They were shot and killed by other twolegs. The evil twolegs started coming for us but we ran to the abandoned twoleg nest instead." Daffodil answered.

"I shouldn't tell you this but I'm going to be your mentor." Wolfbark eyes sparkled with delight as he whispered the secret so that only his to-be apprentice could hear. "We need to tell each other everything. No more secrets." He said, although he had a couple secrets he hadn't told her about.

"No more secrets." She promised although she too had secrets she hadn't told him.


End file.
